By Chance
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: Cy, I'll think of a summary later
1. Don't Do It

_****_**By Chance**

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_

The never ending clicking of the bell droned on and on to an ever lasting eternity of boredom. There's only 1 thing that could make me want to depart from my favourite class, E.L.A: Dylan. Dylan Crom was the love of my life. I've been in love with him ever since 3rd grade when he hugged me under the school bleacher's. It was very sudden and unexpected, but rumour had it that he used to have a crush on me. For my sake, the reason why he wanted to meet me at the school's park was hopefully because he still likes me. But I can't get my hopes up. was explaining how important the semi-colon was. I sighed and rolled my eyes, remember CeCe, Dylan Crom in just 3 minutes! More or less…

The bell rang and before anyone could even stand up I was out the door heading towards homeroom. I quickly changed and waited impatiently for everyone else to get their outside attire on. Finally, the last bell rang and I scurried outside to the playground. The swing chain creaked as it swayed back and forth. Where is he? He said to meet up immediately after school at the swing set. Maybe I ran out to fast. Then as I was about to lose faith, there he was. Washed out dark jeans, black Puma shirt, and his Nike shoes scraped across the cement as he glided his way over.

"Hey," he introduced confidently."Hi." I said, not so confidently. He smiled and sat beside me. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked tugging on the sleeve of my shirt."Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime." Was he serious? Dylan Crom, _the Dylan Crom_ wants to go out_…_ With me!

"I-uh, would love-"

"Hey Ce! Dylan." Ty, one of my oldest friends greeted jogging up to us. He _knew _I was crazy about Dylan. So why would he interrupt us when we're alone talking to each other.

"Hey Tyler, this isn't really a good time." Dylan explained.

"I just need Ce for just one second…" He grabbed my elbow and dragged me towards the rusty old slide.

"What is your problem? I was talking with DYLAN!" I whisper/shouted.

"Look, don't agree to go out with him! He's a player and you know it! He'll only break your heart!" He exclaimed, not caring if Dylan could hear him.

"Look, I've been waiting years for him to ask me out, and I'm going to say yes!" I told him. Without another word I walked back to Dylan. "Sorry about that. But back to the question," I looked at Ty while I responded with a small smile on my lips "yes." Ty pinched his nose around the eye area and started walking away towards his house. I did feel bad, but I brushed it off.

"So, can you meet me here at 7-ish tonight?" I nodded, kissed him lightly on the cheek then went home.

"You're gonna get hurt." Ty said walking beside me.

"And if I do you get to say 'I told you so'. But in the mean time be happy for me." He stopped in front of me, anger in his eyes.

"Happy? How can I be happy when you're with that low life heart breaking pig!" He roared. I choked up, I've never seen this side of him before.

"Why do you care?"

"You're one of my best friends! I care about you! I hate to see you get hurt!" I felt tears build up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape.

"Well then, I'm sorry." I huffed and jogged inside and to my apartment.

"Hey mom! I got big-" There was a note on the counter, I picked it up and scanned the context.

_Cecelia, there was a mission I had to go to in Southern Tennessee, your brother will be with Henry and I thought you could spend some time on your own._

_~Mom_

"Hey mom I got big news, I'm dating the guy of my dreams and I'm meeting him tonight at 7." I whispered to myself.

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her**_

Rocky, I guessed. I glanced at the text.

**Congrats girl! Ty stormed in complainin, don't knw wat his deal is-Rockyy**

I frowned, now he's complaining to Rocky! Great…

**Great, he lectured me the walk home, evn interrupted Dylan and I durin our convo-Ce**

**Wow Ty, smooth move. So when ya gonna c him again?-Rockyy**

**Tonite :D we're meeting up 7 the skool park-Ce**

**OoooOooh! U go girl!-Rockyy**

**Thx I'm gonna get ready. Ttyl-Ce**

**Alright, have fun ;)-Rockyy**

**Why thnk u-Ce**


	2. The Date

**By Chance**

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

This was it. I wanted to be casual so I wore a Chiffon Ditsy Print  
Summer Dress, and light, light brown wedge shoes. I pulled my hair into  
a ponytail with spirals falling out. I glanced at the clock, 7:05PM. I  
applied some bright pink lip-gloss and gracefully crossed the hall out  
the door. _You're gonna get hurt_, Ty's voice roared through my head like  
an annoying song that just won't leave. I shook my head, as if that  
would help. I stepped onto the cool grass and I saw a dark figure on the  
same swing as Dylan did when he asked me out. It must be Dylan. The squeaking of the swing  
sent shivers down my neck.  
"D-Dylan? That you?" I asked to the dark figure. It got up and walked  
towards me. As it stepped into the moon light I realized it was Dylan.  
He smiled grabbed my hand and took me to the flat side of the slide.  
"What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer, just leaned in and pressed  
his lips against mine. Well, this was a bit soon, but I wasn't  
complaining. I've always imagined my first kiss to be nice and sweet but  
Dylan was quite rough. When he broke apart he stared at my chest. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked breathlessly. He licked his bottom lip and kissed me again. There was something funny about how he smelled. He put his hand on the bottom of my belt which sat tightly on the top of my stomach. I heard bushes move and I pulled my head away and studied the bush.  
"Nothing's there baby." He muttured, playing with my belt. I waved it off and looked back at Dylan, his eyes were strange, clouded by something. "Come here." He drawled out and pushed my head towards him, before our lips touched I knew what was wrong.  
He's drunk.  
I pushed him away and he stared at me stupidly.  
"Are you drunk?" I asked him breaking free from his grip.  
"Pfft, no..." I heard it again. The rustling. I whipped my head and I saw Victoria, class president storm out and shove Dylan. When his eyes met hers fear took place on his face. "V-Victoria?" He stuttered. Victoria crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"What are you doing out here with this slut?" Slut? What is she talking about?  
"Um...her and I were doing a project together..." He spat out.  
"Was it about how much spit you guys could swap?" What is going on here? "Dylan, are you cheating on me?" Victoria demanded, her eyes grew more dark the longer Dylan didn't respond.  
"Wait, are you 2 dating?" I asked pointing my finger at Dylan, then Victoria.  
"Yeah, why?" Victoria asked annoyed.  
"Well, Dylan asked me out, and I honestly had no clue that the 2 of you were dating." I said. Victoria grew more furious.  
"You son of a bi-" Victoria started.  
"Woah, we don't want to bring Dylan's mum into this." I said resting my hand on her shoulder. Victoria glanced at Dylan, then quick as a whip she smacked him across the face. I can't believe Dylan! I thought he was a really nice and sweet caring guy. Boy was I wrong. Man, that means Ty was right. I mean imagine how he'll act like once he finds out! _I told you CeCe! God! Why don't you ever listen to me! You're so stupid and oblivious! _That could be one thing he might say. Tears filled my eyes and before anyone could notice it I walked home.

I slammed the door and before I could curl up on the couch and cry, Ty was sitting down, trying not to fall asleep.  
"Ty? What are you doing here?" I asked wiping my tears. He yawned and straightened up.  
"Mmh, I was waiting for you to come home." He said, looking at my dress. "Nice dress." He noted. I smiled,  
"Thanks..." I whispered sitting at the far side of the couch.  
"What's wrong? Wait...he hurt you didn't he." He said, not as a question. I nodded. "What did he do this time? Trick you? Ditch you?"  
"More like cheated..." I said as I leaned my head on my palm.  
"What?"  
"Yeah," I started a bit frightened by Ty's roar. "On Victoria and I..."  
"I didn't know she was dating Dylan."  
"Well I guess it's Victoria's Secret..." Ty and I shared a quick laugh.  
"Look, I'm sorry...I knew this would've happened." He pulled me in for a tight hug. Honestly all that I needed right now was a hug. I snuggled more into his perfectly fit chest. He was so warm and cuddly. When we separated I stared into his striking brown eyes. They grew wide as they appeared closer, I realised that he was starting to lean in. I cleared my throat and backed up.  
"Um gonna head to bed..." I got up quickly and rushed inside my room. I faintly heard footsteps then the door open and close. What was that? Was he a really about to kiss me? Was I really about to kiss him? I went to bed, not bothering to change or take a shower, I felt tired, and my mind was racing with all these new questions...and feelings for Ty.

**Yeah...it's short. I didn't really know where to take this one. I was gonna make them kiss and then it's over with, but I wanted to drag it out a bit longer. Add drama...of course I have to find it to add it. If you have any ideas just review, thanks for reading.**


End file.
